Planes: High Adventure
by Christine317
Summary: What will happen when Christine Collin (same character as my other stories) suddenly finds herself in propwash junction with dusty and the gang? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: prom? Greaaaaat

**_AN: I have had this story on my mind for weeks now. I've watched planes about 10 times in the past week, so I came up with this. Christine, is the same christine from my other stories! so Tell me what you think... :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV<strong>

I stepped outside of the crazy party and dance my friends had dragged me to. I hated these kinds of things, they knew that, but they insisted I go. I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, my names Christine Collin, but everyone just calls me chris or CC. I'm a mix of emo and gothic. I have long, almost bleach blond hair that almost reaches down to my butt.

This was the night most..'normal' teenagers loved and waited for, the night girls get handsome dates and buy expensive dresses.

I sighed, slightly aggravated, "Prom.." I growled," oh how I hate it!"

I stood in silence, the wind howled around me as I looked up at the stars. The night sky beautifully clear, as the glow of the moon shined on my long black dress, making it look almost ghostly. My huge black duffle bag hanging over my right shoulder. I could hear the ground squashing under my 6-inch black heals as I wondered out into the courtyard.

"I would rather spend my time looking at the stars..." I sighed happily!" A smile spread across my face.

I...well...had no date, it's not that I wasn't interested, I was just into school. Many guys had asked me, but I turned them down. I valued my straight A's, and always did all my work. But,...unfortunately...I had nothing else to do, so I,...went to prom. Well...check that..I was dragged..

...'LITERALLY'! To prom, by my friends.

I continued to walk, looking up at the stars, "I wonder if there's other worlds out there! Or..." I smiled even wider,

"A world of cars...and planes! Like the movies!" I sighed,

" it's to bad it's just a movie! It's not real!" Tears formed in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away when I heard my name being called.

"CC? Where'd you go?" Valerie yelled out.

Valerie, or Val, as we call her, was your average teenage girl. She had long black hair that reached just past her shoulders. She was a B average student, who occasionally got in trouble for...dare I say it...drugs! Don't get me wrong, she's smart, nice and funny, but not actually popular. I'm not either, but I don't get bullied as bad as she dose. She's one of my closest friends, and she knows I'll always be there for her.

"Yeah! Warren wants to dance with you! " melody yelled, giggling lightly.

Melody, or Mel, as we call her, wasn't the brightest girl. She acts like a brainless bird, I'm not being mean, I'm just saying. She's a C average student, and has thick, long, dark red hair that reaches to her thighs. She is smart when is comes to law though, in fact...she wants to be a lawyer. I joined the class with her so she'd have a friend in it, and...it wasn't a bad idea to learn law anyway. She's another one of my close friends.

"Oh shit! " I said to myself, running as they saw me.

"Chris...? What the hell! Just come dance with warren, he really likes you!" Val yelled, as the two began chasing me.

"NO!" I yelled, laughing slightly.

"CHRISTINE! Come back here!" Mel yelled, laughing.

Note to self...never run in 6-inch heals through mud and grass. I looked up briefly, and saw a shooting star.

'Lord...please get me outta her!' I said mentally, and I tripped, landing in a small mug puddle. I saw a flash, alternating the colors of blue and purple. I picked myself up, and sat down normally, and sat on my duffel bag. The wind picked up, and ragged wildly around me. My hair flowing everywhere, the tall grass shaking viciously at the grasp of the wind. I shut my eyes tight, held my breath, and tried my best to hold my hair down.

"CC! OH GOD!" I heard Val's distant voice yell.

"CHRISTINE!" I heard Mel yell horrifically.

They continued to scream, but soon there voices faded out, and I huddled into a ball, burying my head in my lap. After the wind stopped, I sat in silence, my head still buried in my lap. I could have sworn I felt sun on me, and the smell of fresh country air. Buts that's impossible, it was night, and I lived in New York.

I had caught myself in the fall, so only my arms were covered in mud. My black net gloves were also covered in mud. Luckily and thankfully...my dress was fine, barely any mud on it, maybe a small dot or two, but nothing bad.

I lifted up my head, and slowly opened my eyes and I looked around.

"What...how it is daytime!" I whispered to my self.

"Oh god! What...I...didn't do anything last night did I! wait... I ran from Mel and Val! At..prom!" I suddenly panicked, " MEL...VAL!" I almost yelled, " IF YOU HOMES ARE PRANKIN ME, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I said, angered. No response.

"V...Val?...M..Mel?" I asked, quietly to myself, as I stood up.

"What the...corn! I'm in a corn field! What the flip!" I said, picking up my now muddy duffle bag.

It had most of my clothes and stuff in it, because I was going to stay at Mel's all weekend, and we don't have school till Wednesday.

I wondered through what looked to be an endless maze, that is until I heard an engine, and It was getting louder.

I tried to see witch was it was coming from, to no avail. Damn.

Suddenly, a brown mist showered over me, and I covered my mouth and nose, coughing. The sound of the engine faded out, and the brown missed settled.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That.?" I said out slowly, still

coughing. Then the sound of the engine came back around again, but no mist fell, and I looked up and over to my right to see...

"What?!...ok...Chris...the girls are messing with your head. Your seeing things! You did not just see who You thought I saw!" I said aloud to myself, as the engine faded out again.

"There's no freakin way that was dusty! No way, no how! Mel and Val are just messin with your head! Breath CC, Breath..." I hyperventilating.

"God dammit it's hot! There's no way I'm in New York, yet...where the hell am I?!" The question lingered in my head, as I started getting paranoid By the heat.

"Welp...I'm gonna go find out before I turn into a crazy person! Ha...talking to myself!" I said, and wondered around more.

I heard the same engine again, only now, it was closer, and the pitch wasn't changing. I pulled aside stalks of corn, following the sound, eventually finding the edge of the corn field. I grabbed a few corn stalks, pulled them back, and peaked out, I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: soooo...how do ya like it so far? Reviews :3<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Dusty

chapter 2: meeting dusty

**_AN: ok so..been a while since updating this. My dad is having hip replacement surgery tomorrow, so I can't sleep. I pray it goes well. Good news for me it that I don't have to go to school tomorrow. So...enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV <strong>

I couldn't believe it...I was actually looking at dusty chrophopper. 'I'm dreaming!' I thought, quickly let go of the corn stalked, one hitting me in the face.

"Ow.." I said quietly," well...hea...I guess I'm not dreaming.."

I stayed silent, and I daringly pulled back the stalked again. Dusty was still there, but now chug was too. He was talking about...something about the...Internet? I made an odd face, and dusty just happened to look over my way.

I gasped, letting go of the stalks, falling backwards on my butt.

"H...hello?" A voice asked, unsure! It was dusty, and I could see his shadow approaching me.

"Who ya talkin to?" Chug asked dusty.

"I...I thought I saw something over here.." He said.

"Oh...what'd it look like?" Chug asked.

"I...'it' had...long strands of straw coming off its head, was wearing black, and...looked...afraid..." Dusty let the sentence hang, as my barely audible snicker was heard.

I couldn't help but try not to laugh at dusty description of my hair.

"See...I herd something!" He said in a near whisper.

"Yeah...I heard it to!" Chug whispered it back.

"D...don't be afraid! I...we...won't hurt you!" Dusty said.

'No dua.' I though, but slowly stood up, and bravely pulled back the stalks again.

"H...Hi..." I said, they both gasped.

"W..What...Are you?" Dusty asked.

"A human" I said simply.

"What's your name?" Chug asked.

"Christine Collin. But I'm also called Chris, or CC." I said, trying not to be shy. 'I had to wish this on a star, didn't I!?' I said mentally.

"Well...I'm..."'dusty started but I cut him off.

"I...know who you are!..your dusty chrophopper." I said to him, then looked at chug, " and your names chug."

They both looked horrified, "How'd you know that?" Dusty asked.

"Errr...long story. Umm...is it just me or...,is it really hot out?" I asked seriously.

"It's about.." Dusty looked down at something, then back at me, " 110" he said calmly.

"110! ARE YOU INSANE! in my world" I panted, " you..*pant*...die of..*pant*...dehydration and heat stroke..*pant*...at 98 degrease! *pant*...excuse me" I said feeling the effect of the heat on me, and i passed out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: sorry this is short, and I'll continue it if I get a few reviews. So...review? :3<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Dusty's POV

chapter 3: Dusty's POV

**_AN: ok...it's been awhile. My dads surgery went fine, and he is hopefully already half way to a speedy recovery. Sorry this is a bit short, I am currently trying to update all my stories. Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Dusty's POV <strong>

"What do we do? Is she...dead!?" I said to chug, then rolled the girl over with my tire.

"Chug...go get Dottie! Maybe she'll know what to do!" I said, and chug took off.

A few minutes later, chug came back with Dottie.

"What's wrong?...oh my..." She said, looking down at the girl, " I thought humans were extinct!"

This earned her a weird look from both chug and I, she sighed, " I've read about them! There made of flesh. A soft type of body tissue, and bones." She said.

"Is she...you know..dead?" Chug asked, gently poking the girl.

"Stop it!" She told him, " she just need a cooler place to be. Humans can't be exposed to extreme heat!" She then carefully picked up, and carried the girl toward...

"My hangar!? Why mine?" I asked.

"Because you found her!" Dottie said, I groaned.

"So...she's ok right?" Chug asked.

But before he could answer, the girl stirred, rolling over on the cold floor.

"Put those fans on her! She needs cool air...and...don't let her outside unless its a safe temperature!" Dottie said, then left, chug following her.

I shut the hangar doors, then rolled back over toward the girl, her face was red and she was covered in dirt. I went to roller her over, but instead she grabbed my wheel.

"Ah...come on..." I whispered, she hugged my wheel tighter, like it was a teddy bear. I couldn't help but smile a bit, it was kinda adorable. She curled up into a ball around my tire, burying her face between my wheel and herself.

I lowered my self down toward the floor, and I realized how tired I was. I yawned, 'I can't fall asleep!' I thought, but I soon was out cold.

**Christine's POV**

The last thing I remembered was my face touching something cold. I rolled over, and pressed my face to the cold surface. I heard voices, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I heard a low bang, and tires creasing the floor, then stop. I reached out in front of me, grabbing something, and Hugging it tightly. I curdled around it, and fell asleep instead of passing out.

**Christine's dream**

* what happened in the corn field replayed up until she passed out*

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: reviews? :3<em>**


End file.
